


Lady Nawashi

by seraphim_grace



Series: White Butterfly [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in the White Butterfly universe<br/>On learning of Aya's predilection Crawford hires a professional to teach him how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Nawashi

There are no spoilers in this obvious to me, but i could be wrong.  
White Butterfly ficlet-Side story  
Special warning – Shibari  
NC-17 for lemon (Not NCS)

 

The kind of instruction she offered could only be found at a very high price. Strangely, despite his avowed disapproval of such instruction, Tezuka seemed just as interested as Crawford about the knots which could bind but not hurt, but he had spent his adulthood performing the same tasks for the empress. Lady Nawashi had brought a model with her, and now she stood there, naked with her body criss-crossed with soft hemp ropes, one leg held aloft, with a series of diamonds along her groin holding open her labia and both of them could see her quiver. Strangely though she stood bound, with the Lady Nawashi actually pointing out details she was wet, clumping together her black pubic hair and slowly drooling down her thigh.

Crawford still wondered if he should be taking notes, but it was kind of hard to concentrate when the Lady Nawashi reached forward and took the dyed red rope between her model's thighs and tugged.

The girl made a sort of whimpering moan as the knot rubbed across her.  
Crawford was about to rearrange himself, because the sight in front of him was incredibly stirring, when Tezuka shifted and they looked between themselves guiltily.   
They were both strong men, completely in charge of their own sexuality, both with equally strong lovers, or at least one who had the potential to be strong and one who was genuinely frightening, but there was something about seeing this girl bound and utterly helpless, but that she had also chosen this and rather than hurting her or restraining her it was entirely to please her.

She was beautiful with soft fleshed just cinched by the ropes, breasts squeezed; arms behind her back but still used to suspend her with one single leg held aloft by knots around her ankle. Even the cramps she must be feeling, after being hung for the time she had, were arranged for her pleasure.

When she pulled the rope the girl grunted and cast back her head, thrusting forward her hips, her hair falling down her back.

The Lady Nawashi, from a box she had laid out, took a porcelain wand, which was curved at the end, and dipped it in the warm oil, then shook off the excess.

She ran it along her slave's thigh, along the back of her knee and then slipped it inside her as the slave groaned like she was being deflated.

Lady Nawashi looked at the two men who had made identical groans and smiled, as she took a second wand from her box and dipped it into the oil, “the oil is made from spices which burn pleasantly against the skin.”

She moved behind her slave, one hand reaching around and tugging the wand, then the slave made a gasp that was entirely separated from that.

Crawford had to physically arrange himself then and Tezuka had given up all pretence of keeping notes and was fanning himself.

“I think that will be all.” Crawford squeaked, he hadn't meant to but it had just come out that way. He struggled to his feet, his lap tented from a rather painful erection, but knowing perfectly well that he wasn't the only one.

 

Aya sat with his servants drinking perfumed tea as Naoe haltingly read to him. “everyone out!” Crawford snarled throwing open the door.

Aya put down his tea bowl and looked at his master, “is there a problem?” he asked.  
It was all the warning he got.

Crawford lifted him, and hefted him over his shoulder and carried him down the corridor, another door slammed shut and then Crawford heard a delighted exclamation of 'Mitsu. He knew perfectly well that the Lady Nawashi had affected Tezuka just as well. It looked that both Aya and Fuji wouldn't be walking tomorrow.

The irony was that he was not that interested in tying up, it was not his taste, it was Aya's but the image of the girl tied and stretched quickly became his beautiful young boy tied in the same position, Lady Nawashi was here for at least another week, perhaps she would arrange Aya for him, with a knot between penis and balls holding him taut.  
“Crawford!” Aya protested as his hakama were ripped open and his chihaya pushed out of the way to reveal his crotch. He wasn't in any way aroused, in fact he was a little afraid. “No.” he said pushing him away, “no, no, no.”

Crawford rocked back on his heels, his mouth was watering. “I want to.” He said licking his lips, “I learned, I wanted to,” he wiped his mouth, “your thing,” he said, “the ropes, I tried to learn.” He took a deep breath trying to calm his blood, “I want to.”  
“That strange lady that is here?” Aya asked calmly, “I thought she was sent by the empress to teach about torture.”

Crawford slowly exhaled though his mouth. “Not torture.” He stammered, “I want.”  
“You could ask.” Aya said, “you don't have to behave like a bandit carrying me to your fortress.” There was a loud shout, “So she was teaching Tezuka as well?” He asked crossing his arms and ignoring his almost nakedness. Crawford nodded.

Aya's look was indulgent, “so what thing with the ropes?” He asked.

“How to please you, how to tie you properly.” Crawford said, his eyes were blazing, he wanted badly but Aya did not seem to be in the mood. Most lovers could be coerced with kisses, if you pressed mouths people could be swooned, hands could move and passion could be engineered but Aya would not let them kiss.

He still retained his odd fear that Crawford would steal away his soul, but Aya was related to witches and demons, perhaps, Crawford had wondered, it was even true.  
Aya who had an otherworldly beauty, who was sat before him half naked, his clothes torn, with the same stillness and grace as an empress, or one of the dolls that decorated the next room.

The very same Aya he wanted to throw down, slip inside and rock them both to completion.  
There was another scream, this time followed by a bout of very throaty laughter. Tezuka might have been silent most of the time but it seemed his lover had no intention of being.

Aya, however, had absolutely no interest in this.

“I had the best expert in all of Nihon here to learn this art for you,” Crawford was slipping quickly from aroused to angry, “I spent a fortune to learn how to please you, and you will not let my sate this passion with you.”He did his best to calm himself before he lashed out. “I shall spend the night with my twins,” he said going to stand.  
That finally resulted in a reaction. Aya's eyes were the colour of twilight when he was calm and much darker and deeper when angered.

Crawford liked it when Aya angered because the flush on his chest was exactly the same as that during orgasm. Aya looked beautiful when he came.

“I am your tayu.” Aya said firmly, laying back on the mat, “you will slake your hungers on me or I shall murder your twins.”

Crawford laughed and looked at Aya, spread out before him, like a pale white feast, a line of dark red hair reaching up from his crotch across that whiteness like a line of blood or a dark red rope. His nipples were a pale brown and Crawford had absolutely no intention of not laving them with the flat of his tongue.

He crawled over him, pinning him in place with his amber eyes dark with lust and his head full of the image of Aya tied, strung out with his left leg suspended high and oil dribbling down his thighs, blindfolded with dark purple ropes stretched across his white skin. “I want you,” Crawford husked into that pale white skin, sinking in his teeth then laving the skin in apology because it was now sensitive.

Aya had few restrictions about what Crawford was allowed to do, so Crawford honoured them all.

He nosed his erection with a murmured exclamation that Aya could not hear and then took it completely into his mouth.

Crawford did not like this usually, he would bring Aya with his hand but never harden him with his mouth. His palm was rough and wet against Aya's balls.

He wanted to finish this now, there was no room in him for taking his time, as was his wont, because the image of Aya bound, puckering and quivering in the light with one of those porcelain wands deep inside him as Crawford chose which parts to touch at random, using the ropes for pleasure.

Aya carried oil with him everywhere for just such moments, not that Crawford took him like this often, but once it was started Aya did not really care that Crawford could spend upwards of ten minutes looking for some.

He uncorked it with his teeth and offered it to Crawford, who took it, and splashed some across his fingers, circling Aya once, twice and then plunging two inside. Aya bucked because he wasn't quite ready but Crawford's fingers were strong and knew what they were doing.

He knew that Crawford knew what he was doing, and once he had taken the edge of this desire he would make sure that Aya took his own pleasure.

Then Crawford was inside him, biting at his nipples, and Aya was hot and tight, not quite stretched enough but well oiled ad Crawford was solid and long and hard and it felt good so Aya canted his hips and just relaxed into it.

Crawford slipped his strong hands around Aya's buttocks and lifted him, changing the angle and then started to thrust.

Since their first time Crawford had been patient because he had hurt him, but his hunger was past that, he was rough, pushing hard and it felt so good. It was deeper and stronger and it felt so much better. Aya was hard from Crawford's clumsy mouth but the thrusts made him harder and Crawford's hands were squeezing his buttocks, leaving scratches, and biting against his pectorals and Crawford was moving faster and it just felt better and it was pushing the breath from him and Crawford was grunting and Aya came and came and came and Crawford came with him.

Afterwards, lying with Crawford on top of him, still deep inside him, his hips lifted and hands clutching his buttocks, “well,” he said, “that's new.”

Crawford just chortled into his neck and then slowly slipped into sleep pinning Aya well and truly into place.

Glossary:  
Nawashi – Shibari master


End file.
